


Никого нельзя отпускать

by Saindra



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Empathy, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra





	Никого нельзя отпускать

В Чикаго можно встретить даже эскимоса, выгуливающего на цепочке пингвина. Чикагцы фрики еще те, и русских тут хватает, как бы мексиканцы ни старались перестрелять их к чертовой матери. Но Вольфганг все равно выглядел здесь чужаком. В чем дело, Уилл долго думал, да так и не сообразил. Одежда в порядке, рот лишний раз не открывает, уверенный шаг, руки…

С руками полная засада. Уилл умел быстро открывать наручники, но вот с дверными замками возился всегда долго. А в квартире испуганно плакала маленькая девочка. Ее мать, законченная наркоманка, кричала:

— Пошли нахер!!! Только попробуй зайти, ебаный коп! У меня нож, слышишь!

Выбивать дверь опасно для девочки, мать может среагировать неадекватно, разговаривать и убеждать бесполезно, и поэтому Уилл достал отмычку и опустился на колени прямо в непросохшую вонючую лужу дешевого пива с разбухшими окурками.

Детский плач не давал сосредоточиться на замке. В глазах рябило от напряжения, хотя Уилл знал, что не нужно вглядываться в темное отверстие, где отмычка беспомощно пыталась подцепить штифты.

Вольфганг появился рядом, опустился в ту же лужу — чужой, холодный, словно в Берлине сейчас заморозки ниже нуля — и мягко взял его руки в свои. Это была неполная замена, а взаимопомощь — немного нервных импульсов в кончики пальцев, обучение чуткости, и обласканный отмычкой старый замок открылся почти бесшумно.

На благодарность не было времени, и Уилл взлетел на ноги — подальше от холода подталкивающей ладони на спине — проскользнул в темный, затхлый коридор, оттуда в комнату и сбил с ног одуревшую в ломке женщину.

Девочка замолчала. Уилл, упаковывая в наручники визжащую наркоманку, оглянулся. Она стояла в своей кроватке и всматривалась в темноту коридора настороженно, но не испуганно. Уиллу некогда было вглядываться, кто там — напарник, наконец, подтянулся или кто-то из соседей среагировал на шум и плач. Но когда наркоманка перестала визжать и материться, он оглянулся еще раз. У кроватки стоял Вольфганг и что-то показывал на пальцах малышке, которая его видеть-то не должна. А она видела. Глаза, ужасающе взрослые на ее младенческом лице, следили за разговором двух птичек, сложенных из пальцев, а маленькие ручонки уже заучивали интересную сказку.

Вольфганг улыбался и говорил не по-английски, малышка его слушала и даже кивала, соглашаясь, и тот, довольный, рассказывал дальше.

Во рту пересохло, сердце зачастило, когда обрывки воспоминаний из той ментальной групповушки — незнакомые лениво-тягучие слова, влажные кончики пальцев на губах, короткие волосы на затылке, ладонь на затылке, колючая щека — встали перед глазами, и стыд накатил такой горячей волной, что от лица можно было прикуривать.

Святой Иисус, при ребенке как неловко-то!

Бесстыжий немец все прочувствовал — он же у него «в гостях» так сказать — начал ухмыляться и косить на него своими светлыми глазами, не мигая.

При детях ругаться нельзя, но малышка слышала и не такое, и Уилл выдохнул:

— Вот же ж блядство! Иди ты нахуй!

Вольфганг только пожал плечами:

— Договорились.

Из Мексики пошла теплая волна любопытства и необидной издевки. Лито, этот мачо-пидарас, вежливо предложил:

— Нужна будет помощь — обращайся.

Над Сан-Франциско в облака взлетел веселый хохот Номи.

 

***

Ночь затянула окно черной пленкой с рваными прорехами звезд и дальних фонарей. На серых стенах ползали серые тени, и сон ползал где-то рядом, все сворачивая куда-то под кровать на полпути к голове.

Уилл в который раз перевернулся с живота на спину и уставился в потолок. Там, в изученных до последней пылинки трещинах можно было запутать мысли и наконец уснуть.

Но ему помешали.

Вольфганг ввалился в комнату абсолютно голым — ох уж эта немецкая непосредственность. Или русская — неизвестно, кто их них безбашеннее. Уилл закрыл глаза и застонал. Мало того, что на дворе полночь, так еще после смены он чувствует себя вымотанным до предела. На эксперименты с гейским сексом его точно не хватит.

Вольфганг не настаивал, но и не ушел. Он лег рядом и тоже уставился в потолок, по-прежнему не мигая. От него тянуло прохладой, только уже не колюче-зимней, а мягкой, водной. Интересно, он тоже только что из душа? Проекция — это калька чувств другого человека, и значит, что от Вольфганга пахнет как от него самого? Или проекция смешивает ощущения? Хорошенькие вопросы на ночь глядя, особенно когда нужно выспаться, а не принюхиваться к бестелесному призраку, который в общем-то весьма ощутимо перекашивает кровать своим весом. И тут же захотелось взвесить эту тяжесть чашей весов, скрученных из своего тела, в кои-то веки довериться равной силе, выжать над собой вес, равный своему, ощутить налитые мышцы на плечах, бедрах, втереться в напряженный живот…

Лицо и уши снова запылали от стыда.

— Валил бы ты домой, — неуверенно проговорил Уилл.

— Ты все равно не спишь. — Вольфганг все так же смотрел в потолок, но Уилл видел, что он улыбается. Он еще увидел еще кое-что — вполне качественную эрекцию, поймал эхом картинку в голове Вольфганга — зеркальное отражение своих мыслей — и заорал:

— Я спать хочу! Если я тебе мешаю, когда сплю…

Вольфганг подцепил со столика его наручные часы и показал ему. Полвторого ночи, и до Уилла дошло, что он без толку ворочается в постели два часа. И дело было даже не в нем, а в том, что все остальные семеро тоже не спят — заняты своим делом, но иногда поглядывают в его сторону, притрагиваются к его сознанию почти незаметно, с заботой и долей любопытства и страха. Чем он сегодня их так напугал? Обычная работа, тот же напарник, обычная наркоманка в ломке… И странный, видящий невидимое малыш, девочка, у которой с рождения не было ничего кроме нее самой и нескольких квадратных футов кроватки. Может быть, так сенсейты появляются в этом мире, и никакой они не результат эволюции, а люди, чьи чувства обострены до предела желанием жить и ощущать этот мир, даже если их заперли в коробке квартиры, семьи, обстоятельства, тела?

Злость на себя, на наглого немца, на всех семерых вспыхнула как бенгальский огонь, брызнула во все стороны света, и шестеро мгновенно отступили, спрятались в панцири обыденности. Наконец-то стало пусто, пусть и неуютно, но одиночество сейчас лучше, чем их постоянная связь — нити, продетые сквозь его мозг и нервы, делающие его марионеткой в многочисленных руках.

Остался только Вольфганг. Он сел на кровати, его лицо исказилось от напряжения, глаза потемнели, взгляд заострился, рассыпался рыболовными крючками по Уиллу, впиваясь до костей.

Твою мать, как же больно выдирать его из себя! И Уилл с наслаждением ударил Вольфганга по лицу, отталкивающему его желание оттолкнуть. Сначала получилось зацепить кулаком только воздух, хотя немец, казалось, не двигался. Потом жажда ударить стекла в кисти, и от следующего удара тот скатился на пол. И тут же, моментально вскочил на ноги, перехватил за предплечье — твою мать, хватка как у медведя! — и повалил, напирая всем телом.

Уиллу не хватило воздуха долго сопротивляться. Вольфганг не реагировал на его удары, шипел и как мощный пресс ломал сопротивление его локтей и коленей, распластывая под собой.

— Убью! Нахер свали, медведь! — Уилл хрипел ему уже в ухо, пока тот выворачивал ему вторую руку над головой, дышал его дыханием, прижавшись грудью к груди, усмиряя, в одиночку, без октета связывая его вновь по рукам и ногам прочной, ласковой, разрезающей душу леской неотпускания. А когда Уилл перестал барахтаться, он зажал его бедрами и перевернулся на спину, переворачивая и Уилла.

— Убивай.

И даже руки отпустил, но только руки. До полного доверия еще ползти и ползти, и Уилл так и сделал — пополз между стиснутых бедер вниз, притираясь щекой, губами по груди вниз к прохладному — точно кайфует где-то в бассейне опять! — животу. Вольфганг поймал его за уши, получилось смешно, но хватка тут же сменилась нежной лаской. Подушечками пальцев, чуткими к любой вибрации, лаская ушную раковину, Вольфганг вслушался в то, что слышал Уилл, прочел ритм пульса на висках, стер испарину со скул, притягивая к себе, и вот они уже целуются.

На краю сознания, вместе с сильным укусом Уилл захватил злость на кого-то, презрение, мутную, тошнотворную ненависть, что-то связанное с настоящими мужчинами и болью по всему телу. Он сообразил, что крохотная часть этого — и его тоже, не только Вольфганга, и прижался ко рту еще отчаяннее, заткнул языком протестующий стон. Теперь его очередь ломать и не отпускать.

Эксперимент перестал быть экспериментом, секс перестал быть сексом. Их вышвырнуло в ночь, в два неба — берлинское и чикагское — двумя четвероиюльскими ракетами, разбросало на два континента и снова столкнуло, сначала в чикагской квартире и сразу же в берлинской. Нереальность разрешила все, испепелив любые придуманные и внушенные запреты.

Вольфганг выгибался под ним серой тенью в Чикаго, и тут же желтый свет его прикроватной лампы в Берлине высвечивал зажатый между животами его член. Он забрасывал ноги Уиллу на плечи, и Уилл кричал, заглушая чикагский поезд за окном. Его член сжимали так хорошо, так сладко, и его крик эхом разносился в полупустой берлинской квартире.

Они горели в небе над городами все ярче и ярче, пока не рассыпались двумя фейерверками, и упали искрами вдоль дорог и подводных течений, угасая в ночи. И Уилл растаял в теплой, влажной темноте сна, цепляя уходящего Вольфганга последней мыслью, напоенной нежностью.

А Вольфганг нажал на курок, наблюдая в окуляре, как разлетаются мозги по столу и кровь доливает до краев стакан с водкой, встал с ледяной земли, на которой пролежал несколько часов, упаковал винтовку и, пошатываясь, побрел к машине.

Никого нельзя отпускать.


End file.
